1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coil inserting apparatus inserting slot insulators such as wedges and layer insulators together with coils into slots of a stator core of a dynamoelectric machine and further to a guide provided in such a coil inserting apparatus for guiding the wedges and the layer insulators in the direction of the slots of the stator core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided dynamoelectric machines having a stator core comprised of a concentric double-layer winding in which upper and lower coils are accommodated in each slot of the stator core. In such a concentric double-layer winding, a wedge is inserted into each slot to be disposed in the vicinity of its open end so that the coils are prevented from falling out of the slot. Furthermore, a layer insulator is inserted into each slot to be disposed between the coils. The prior art has also provided automatic coil inserting apparatuses which automatically insert slot insulators such as the wedge and the layer insulator together with the coils. One of such coil inserting apparatuses is provided with a guide guiding the wedge and the layer insulator to each slot of the stator core.
The wedges have the same size as the layer insulators in small dynamoelectric machines. In medium-sized and large-scale dynamoelectric machines, however, the depth of each slot is increased as compared with the small dynamoelectric machines. Accordingly, the length and the width of each of the wedge and the layer insulator differ in the medium and large dynamoelectric machines. In view of the difference in the sizes of the wedge and the layer insulator, the prior art coil inserting apparatus has been provided with guides in accordance with various sizes of the wedges and layer insulators. The wedges and the layer insulators are guided to the slots by the guides suitable for them in size. However, the guides need to be replaced by one after another depending upon the sizes of the wedges and the layer insulators and the replacement cannot improve the working efficiency.